


Look at me

by ShineLikeByul



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jeongsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Minatozaki sana had been chasing jeongyeon the player for far too long now that she calls it a quit.And jeongyeon is up to something especially when she felt the lack of affection from sana.





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> This actually had been edited by a friend. @cae (twitter) my first time posting here ♡ give me a lots of love will ya *originally posted on AFF)
> 
> Anyway, i need a multifandom proof reader, hmm anyone interested can please dm me at twt (@/yongshoe)

The crowd cheered as a team of footballers ran across the field, triumphantly flashing their jersey.

"9-7" announced the sport anchor.

 

The team captain turned to the scoreboard behind her and smiled proudly.  
In a split second, she was swarmed by her teammates throwing her in the air.

“Good job Dubu, Chaeng...you too Momo, Lisa, Seulgi!” roared the blonde team captain.

 

Minatozaki Sana, sitting at the bleachers, smiled and pursed her lips at the sight. She fixed her crooked glasses.

 

“Congrats Jeongyeon...” she mumbled, as she took one last look before leaving. Yoo Jeongyeon must not see her there.

 

-

Sana didn't go to the field like she always did when Jeongyeon's team won. Instead, she admired the good looking captain from afar. The one who shook her heart, by simply just breathing.

Every match Sana would be there, and of course, she would shower Jeongyeon with affection. She was always the one who seemed to want to cling onto Jeongyeon —even when Jeongyeon pushed her away.

But Jeongyeon noticed Sana's existence and probably knew about Sana crushing on her.

 

The thing with Jeongyeon was that she was quite popular at school. With those looks, she could have anyone she possibly wanted.

Good grades, athletic, pretty —everyone's crush in sort.  
Jeongyeon had a lot of girls swooning over her, even guys too.

 

And it would be a lie to say that Jeongyeon wasn't a player. Not in a serious relationship or any relationship at all; she just liked to play around.

While Sana was just an admirer of her; a librarian’s assistant with average grades, and looks, but well, if she had to be honest, she considered herself maybe a little bit cute.

 

A football match earlier this year had marked the day Sana made the decision of 'no more chasing'. Instead, she wanted to be chased (if jeongyeon really liked her back that is), because Sana was not a fool .

 

On that day, the team had won, and as Sana ran to the field, she paused the moment she saw Jeongyeon flirting with the cheerleader Sowon.

 

Jeongyeon had glanced at Sana, smirked when she saw her reaction, and then turned back to Sowon.  
Stroking her long hair gently as they suggestively conversed —that was what Sana’s poor, jealous mind interpreted the situation as.

Sana spun around and walked away, feeling like she was burning on the inside. She was certain that Jeongyeon did this on purpose.

Since that day she has been .. well, a bit toned down from her usual self, letting Jeongyeon know she won't be chasing forever —subtly.

 

-

Jeongyeon turned to the crowd, eyes searching for a certain someone . She creased her eyebrows when she couldn't spot Sana's figure.

 

“Hey Jeongyeon, we're having a party tonight, you have to come”, said one of the teammates, breaking the blonde’s trance.

 

Jeongyeon nodded and forced a chuckle; she was distracted with Sana’s absence.

 

“Maybe you can bring your girlfriends too, I’m sure you wanted to see them”, teased Lisa, who then got pinched by her girlfriend.

Jeongyeon giggled as she watched her young apprentice show her public display of affection on her girlfriend.

“They aren't my girls, we’re just friends”, replied Jeongyeon, scratching her neck.

 

“Sure, friends who kiss and slept together”, teased Chaeyoung, punching her shoulder. Mina, who had her arms around Chaeyoung's waist, laughed.

Jeongyeon pouted playfully. It was not like she didn’t want to get into relationship, she just hated the feeling of being tied down.

But for some reason, she had her eyes set on Minatozaki Sana.

 

“Okay listen, I gotta go but I'll show up tonight so no worries”, quickly patting Dahyun next to her on the shoulder before she spun around and left the teasing.  
Jeongyeon escaped to the hallway and made her way to the library.

“That girl...how dare she!” grunted Jeongyeon as she pushed open the wooden door softly. She squinted her eyes and briefly scanned the area.  
There was no one there, so she walked further inside and glanced in between shelves. Then, she noticed her.

 

Minatozaki Sana.

 

“You didn't come today.”

 

Sana jerked in surprise.

 

She turned around to see Jeongyeon was leaning gently against the shelves, wearing her trademark smile.

“What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon continued.

“Aren't you going to have a, you know, celebration with your friends?” said Sana, countering with her own question without answering Jeongyeon.

 

Sana had sat at a table, still looking neat with a tucked in school shirt inside the checkered skirt. Jeongyeon creased her eyebrows when she noticed Sana's crooked tie and unbuttoned collar, exposing a little bit of skin and revealing her neck and collarbone.

 

She had let her hair down as Sana usually tied them into a bun with her big round glasses.

Jeongyeon briefly swallowed at the sight and chuckled before making her way to Sana’s side, who had returned to having her back face Jeongyeon. She placed both of her arms on the table, trapping Sana in the middle.

Sana’s breathing hitched with Jeongyeon’s close proximity to her, heart beating loudly in her chest.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I came here to read”, murmured Jeongyeon closely into Sana’s ear, her heat lingering as she retreated.

Jeongyeon herself felt quite turned on with how Sana was dressed. It was very seductive and only she could have pulled it off effortlessly .

 

“We're closed”, Sana bluntly stated, her knuckles turned white trying to get a hold of herself.

Jeongyeon slid her hand onto Sana's shirt, holding her firmly while her left hand swept Sana's hair to the side before pulling her collar down.

Sana's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Jeongyeon lightly pressed her lips on her nape.  
Sana bit her lower lip. She knew what Jeongyeon was trying to do, and as hard as it seems, Sana was over that game.

 

She's not going to let Jeongyeon have it easy.

 

It's payback time.

 

“Jeongyeonie, ” she said before turning around and leaning forward to Jeongyeon, stopping when they're inches apart; ghosting her lips on the blonde.

 

Jeongyeon’s gaze focused its attention on Sana's soft lips, licking her own lips as it suddenly it felt dry.  
She motioned forward but Sana turned her head to the side, rejecting the attempt.

“No, ” she said, as she suddenly got up, and was about leave jeongyeon dumbfounded there.

 

“Wait,” as Jeongyeon reached out to Sana to fix her collar and tie, feeling possessive all of sudden.

 

“Please, your hair...” said the blonde, staring at the girl in front of her. Sana stared back seductively as she tied her hair into a bun again and left.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.  
She sighed.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, what is wrong with you?”, muttered the blonde sinking into the chair.

She massaged her temples .

 

When it came to Sana, Jeongyeon had no self control, especially when they're alone.

She knew that she liked Sana for a while now, but Jeongyeon wanted to fool around a bit.

Though Sana herself had been distant these past few months.

Sana didn’t seem jealous as hung around with pretty girls and didn't show up to Jeongyeon's games.

 

“Ahh I’m losing my mind”, groaned Jeongyeon, ruffling with her hair. She laid her head on the desk and sighed  
once again.

 

-

 

“Heyy! That's my captain!” shouted Dahyun amongst the crowd, cheeks blazing from the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

Jeongyeon in truth hated going to parties, because they were always too loud and uncontrollable. Dahyun and Momo however seemed to like them.

 

The way they danced in the sea of people, Jeongyeon was pretty sure they were both drunk.

“Hey Dubu, Momoring, don't drink too much”, she warned. Guessing that both couldn't hear her as they didn’t respond, she felt pretty irritated.

Jeongyeon shook her head. Feeling a bit mellow, she grabbed a pop when someone caught her eyes.

 

It was Sana again, but she had also brought a friend. Both were equally beautiful, but Jeongyeon’s eyes was glued on Sana.

She was looking exceptionally beautiful in an off-shoulder pastel blouse and ripped jeans with long wavy hair parted to each side and choosing to wear contacts instead glasses.

 

So mesmerising.

 

Jeongyeon swallowed nervously.

 

“Oh gosh, so pretty, what the fuck,” said Dahyun who appeared to her side, fascinated by the two beauties.

“I'm going to get the pretty one’s number”, she said as Jeongyeon turned to Dahyun wide-eyed.

Which pretty one was Dahyun referring to?

 

She stared at Sana and their gazes locked. Sana then smirked and broke eye contact, ignoring Jeongyeon’s presence.

 

“What are you doing here? ” asked Jeongyeon once she found some privacy with Sana to herself.

Sana turned around, her hair flung to the side.

 

“I was invited ”, she simply answered, tapping to the beat.

“You shouldn't be here”, stated Jeongyeon with her creased eyebrows and concerned look.

 

Sana shrugged.

 

“Says you”.

Jeongyeon clenched her teeth and was about to say something when Sana's friend called her.

All eyes was on Sana and her friend that night. Jeongyeon couldn't wrap her head around how Sana’s look had shaken her .

 

The amount of flirting Sana received that night made her stomach churned throughout the party.

She was sitting on the countertop drinking when she saw some guy taking Sana to the stairs.

Her ears perked, Jeongyeon jumped off the countertops and dashed to Sana.

 

“Hey stop”, she said grabbing Sana's wrist and pulling it towards her.

 

“Go find someone else to screw! ” Jeongyeon hissed at the guy while glaring at him.

She walked out of the house, pulling Sana by the hand with her.

 

She dragged Sana until the blasting music was nowhere to be heard, instead replaced by just the sound of their footsteps.

 

“Do you know what you got yourself into? ”, scolded Jeongyeon, still pulling her hand.

 

Sana paused in her tracks.

 

“What if I knew? What’s it to you? ”, questioned the girl crossing her arms. The captain's glare softened.

 

Jeongyeon motioned herself closer to Sana, staring at her brown orbs and tucking Sana's hair behind her ear.

 

“You're mine”, Jeongyeon softly spoke, almost seductively and making Sana gulp.

Jeongyeon pulled Sana into her arms, embracing her loosely while staring at Sana's soft lips.

The feeling of wanting to kiss Sana bubbled inside her.

 

“You mean along with the other girls”, stated Sana, smirking. She knew this was going to torture Jeongyeon — the mention of 'other' girls.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled bitterly, she bit her lip and let go of Sana, taking her hand while continuing to walk.

“Let's get you home”, replied Jeongyeon calmly.  
Sana felt her palm getting sweaty in Jeongyeon’s cold hand but it didn't bother her. She liked how it felt.

She knew the very moment she set her eyes on Jeongyeon a few years ago that she would be enchanted her .

 

Not a drill.

 

Sana was so drawn on her thought when Jeongyeon released her grip on Sana's hand.

“This is your house isn't it ? ” she asked, looking around then back to Sana.

The beautiful librarian’s assistant nodded.

 

They stood there in silence for a while with Jeongyeon scratching her neck and Sana’s eyes wandered elsewhere.

 

“So.. who was that girl you came with?”, asked Jeongyeon pursing her lips. She really wanted to know more about Sana.

Well at least she could try.

Sana hummed.

So Jeongyeon took the bait.

Sana smirked.

 

“Her name’s Chengxiao, she's pretty isn't she” replied sana as she flung her arms around Jeongyeon's neck , pulling her closer.

“She's pretty but not to my liking” replied Jeongyeon, her gaze never leaving Sana's lips.

 

“So... what is your liking Miss Yoo Jeongyeon?”, Sana cutely asked while staring into her eyes.

There was a moment of silence where Jeongyeon swore she could hear her own heartbeat.

 

It's you.

 

She wanted to say, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Sana giggled, the flustered look on Jeongyeon's face must have been too obvious.

“Thank you.. for sending me home Yoo Jeongyeon”.  
Sana attempted to kiss her cheek but it was way lower that she actually kissed the corner of Jeongyeon's lips.  
The captain stood there as she watch Sana disappear into the house.

 

-

 

That night Jeongyeon couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed, feeling giddy from her interaction with Sana earlier that day.

She thought about kissing Sana’s nape back in the library and how stunning Sana looked tonight.

 

“Argh!”, groaned the blonde, legs kicking.

“I will make you mine”, huffed Jeongyeon as she decided to end her game and make Sana hers.

 

Meanwhile, Sana turned to her side and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, trying to sleep.

 

The images of Jeongyeon getting all worked up flashed in her head. Sana grinned sheepishly.

That's plan 1. Plan 2 has yet to come and Jeongyeon was already losing her mind.

 

That means Sana was on the right track.

Her hand crept to her neck where Jeongyeon softly kissed her skin. Sana blushed from recalling the scene.  
She fell asleep that night feeling warm thinking of Jeongyeon.

 

*

 

Dahyun flung to Jeongyeon all day begging her to go on a double date with her .

Jeongyeon brushed her off every time she asked.

 

“Aww come on Jeongyeon, it'll be fun. I can't go out alone with Chengxiao. You know I get shy...”, pleaded Dahyun while making a pouty face.

Even though she looked cold towards others, Jeongyeon had a soft spot for Dahyun, she claimed Dahyun and Chaeyoung as her baby sisters.

 

“And what do I get in return? It better be good”, asked the blonde crossing her arms.

Dahyun creased her eyebrows, thinking of anything or anyone 'good'. She snapped her fingers and grinned.

“I'll set you up with...hmm...Song Rachel!” replied Dahyun winking.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows. She liked the idea since Rachel, the new addition of the cheerleading squad, was kind of cute.

“Okay...deal. So this evening right?”

 

Dahyun nodded and grinned happily.

 

So that's how Jeongyeon was dragged to local pizza diner in town with Dahyun, Chengxiao and the other girl, Rachel, who kept clinging to Jeongyeon like a koala .

 

What Dahyun didn't tell her was that Chengxiao brought a friend along with her. None other than Minatozaki Sana.

 

For a while, Jeongyeon had a smile plastered on her cold face, but it faded quickly when some girl came with Sana, linking their arms together.

 

Jeongyeon sat across Sana and her partner, Rachel besides her and Dahyun, while Chengxio was seated to Dahyun’s side.

 

Jeongyeon couldn't take her eyes off Sana especially when the pretty girl giggled and whispered something to the other girl.

Jeongyeon felt herself tense watching the two.

 

Jealousy.

 

It couldn't be helped since Dahyun already lost into her own world with Chengxiao.

She glanced at Sana when she was wiping something from the other girl's lip.

Jeongyeon clenched her teeth and turned away, making her jawline visible —Sana stared at the sight of it and gulped.

 

Jeongyeon's side profile can be intimidating at times but that's exactly what Sana adored about her.

“Excuse me”, said Jeongyeon, without sparing a glance at them, and getting up to go to the restroom.  
Sana smirked knowing Jeongyeon was jealous .  
She should thank Nayeon properly for helping her to act as her date.

“Excuse me too”.

 

Rachel stood up abruptly and hurried to the restroom.  
Jeongyeon leaned on the sink, washing her burning face with cold water.

She then heard footsteps coming her way and before Jeongyeon could turn around she was shoved against the restroom wall.

Rachel kissed her sloppily, cupping her cheeks and forcing a kiss.

Jeongyeon was startled. She took a moment to collect herself and pushed the shorter girl's shoulder away, disengaging their lips.

 

“Stop! What are you thinking!?”, looking extremely displeased.

 

Then someone cleared their throat, making both of them glance to the door.

It was Sana.

And she looked upset. Jeongyeon swallowed —Sana upset look was really hot she thought.

 

“I’m sorry”, was all she said before running away from the restroom .

 

“SANA WAIT!”, yelled Jeongyeon before going after Sana and leaving Rachel alone.

Jeongyeon ran after Sana, who had already gone out from the diner, ignoring the confused look from Dahyun and her date.

 

“Sana wait!”, yelled Jeongyeon once again, but Sana kept on walking away. Jeongyeon clenched her teeth.  
She jogged to catch up to Sana and grabbed her hand as she back hugged the pretty girl.

 

She leaned her forehead on the back of Sana's head, wrapping her arms around her as she closed her eyes.

 

“Why couldn't you wait...”, whispered Jeongyeon softly. She felt a sudden surge of guilt building in her stomach.

 

It wasn't right.

 

Jeongyeon does this (flirting) all the time and she doesn't really care about what the other girls think, but when she saw the look on Sana's face made earlier, she felt hurt.

And she just couldn't bear to see it.

 

“It..was a misunderstanding. I’m sorry”.  
Sana brushed her palm with Jeongyeon's hand. She glanced at the way the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

 

Warmth.

 

It was touching despite her feeling jealous on the kiss. Sana grasped Jeongyeon's hand and rubbed her thumbs on her knuckles.

But it wasn't over yet. Not with the years that Jeongyeon toyed with Sana's feelings by her on and off flirtations.  
Sana unclasped their hand and pushed Jeongyeon away softly.

She averted Jeongyeon’s gaze and stared at the ground. Sana shakes her head and left Jeongyeon there.

 

*

 

It has been a few days since Jeongyeon last saw Sana. She had been looking everywhere and when she found her, Sana seemed to avoid her.

 

It drove Jeongyeon insane.

 

Not just that, she had no explanation on why Sana ran away that day.

 

“What's up with you and Minatozaki Sana? ”, asked Dahyun while sipping the cold coffee from the brown cup on her desk.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows and smiled sheepishly. “I don't know...what do you think? ”, she asked back, sinking back to the chair.

Thinking about Sana made her heart beat faster.

 

Dahyun coughed, almost choking on her coffee .“You're a thing? ”, Dahyun gasped and grabbed her shoulder. “You're trying to get into her pants?!” added the girl, wiggling her brows.

 

“Whose pants? ”, asked Chaeyoung who appeared with a cup in her right hand as she settles next to Jeongyeon.

“Minatozaki Sana! That librarian girl ya know”, shot Dahyun, and Chaeyoung nodded. Chaeyoung mouthed an 'ooh'.

“Never knew she's your type Jeong”.

 

Jeongyeon chuckled and shook her head.

“Not sure but...I kinda like her though, and no! I’m trying win her over...you know I want her to be mine, she's special”, replied Jeongyeon with a smile.

 

“Wow romantic Yoo Jeongyeon...”, teased Dahyun, and earning a laughter from Chaeyoung.

“Ah shut up”, muttered Jeongyeon as she rolled her eyes, but ended up laughing afterwards.

Jeongyeon spent her free time during recess looking for Sana at the library.

Sana probably didn't know she was coming since Jeongyeon would mostly hang out with her cliques  
Jeongyeon pushed the door cautiously and quietly, as there were students reading or studying.

Her eyes wandered around as she browsed along the shelves.

The blonde captain almost tripped herself when she saw her, hidden behind one of the shelves organizing the books.

Immediately her heart soared for Sana, yearning for her touch. Amazing how a simple sight of Sana could ignite the fire inside her.

Sana tiptoed to place the book on higher level, closing her eyes as she tried to reach it. That was the moment when she felt someone pushed her hand and eased the book into its place.

But the hand never left hers, holding Sana’s hand at that level. Her heart started to race rapidly.

She questioned how on earth would Jeongyeon be here, but this was soon to immediately answered.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Jeongyeon asked, hand still clutching onto Sana's firmly.

 

“I'm not”, denied the girl. She yanked her hand from Jeongyeon's grip.

Jeongyeon caught Sana's hand and pulled her into an embrace, as she nuzzled against Sana’s neck and shoulder.

“Okay okay I'm sorry”, coos Jeongyeon.

Sana's scent automatically calmed her .

Jeongyeon tilted her head and kissed the pretty girl's jaw , leaving traces of wet kisses down to her neck.  
Jeongyeon didn't know what came into her but she lost control of herself again.

Jeongyeon mentally cursed herself but she couldn't stop. Sana was too intoxicating, too addictive.  
Sana shivered under her touch. There she goes again —Jeongyeon and her classic moves.

 

Sana wondered if Jeongyeon had done this with someone else. Of course she has. The thought of it stung her heart.

“J-jeongyeon...” whimpered Sana. The blonde hummed distractedly. Sana tugged her shirt tightly as she moaned quietly.

However, Jeongyeon then unintentionally bit down hard onto Sana’s collarbone, making her yelp and drop the books she was holding.

 

Fuck!

 

The blonde stopped and stared at Sana who jerked and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widened.  
Their cheeks flushed red.

 

“Keep it down you two...tsk youngsters nowadays”, hissed an older librarian who appeared out of nowhere, shooting them glares before going away.

Sana turned around and slapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder gently. “You're selfish. Who told you to mark me?” scowled Sana while picking up the books.

In reality, Sana wasn't even mad about it. She just wanted to keep the game going on.

“What do you want Yoo Jeongyeon? ” she asked without turning to face her.

Jeongyeon’s hand gently gripped onto Sana’s shoulder.  
“Who was she? Are you guys a thing?”, she murmured against her ear softly, as if it would break Sana.

Sana pursed her lips and gazed into Jeongyeon's brown orbs, and as soon as she was about to open her mouth to answer, the bell loudly rings.

 

She sighed as she randomly placed the books onto the shelves and turned to Jeongyeon.

 

“I need to go now. If you really want to know then meet me after school. I'll be waiting. If you don't come then I know your answer”, replied Sana. She snatched the white towel on Jeongyeon's shoulder and wrapped it around her neck.

 

“For the troubles you cause me.”  
She gently smiled and walks away. Jeongyeon playfully eyes her, biting her inner cheeks.

 

*

 

Jeongyeon glanced at the clock nervously, it has been 30 minutes into detention.

Thinking about it again, Jeongyeon regretted her actions in history class earlier. Had she not been daydreaming about Sana, she wouldn't be here. She cursed under her breath.

 

Sighing heavily, she tapped her knees impatiently.

 

“Miss Baek...can I go now? ” she asked hurriedly.

 

“You should rethink your actions so you don’t end up here then next time Miss Yoo”, warned the young teacher in a stern tone. Jeongyeon flopped back to her chair disappointed.

 

‘FOR GOD’S SAKE, SANA IS WAITING!’, her thought screamed.

 

Finally, after what felt like eternity, detention class ended and Jeongyeon sprinted out to find Sana.

She nervously approached the school gate but unfortunately nobody was there.

Jeongyeon facepalmed herself. Of course Sana wouldn't be there.

 

One hour was long enough. She couldn't bear thinking of Sana even waiting for 10 minutes, let alone one hour.  
She puffed her cheeks and sighed. Maybe she should just meet her tomorrow and explain why she couldn’t come.

 

Disappointed, Jeongyeon defeatedly walked home.

 

*

 

That night, Jeongyeon strolled outside because she had felt like taking a walk (and maybe because she had a few beers).

She couldn't take her mind off Sana. The girl probably took Jeongyeon’s no show as a sign that Jeongyeon wasn't interested in knowing.

 

The images of Sana with that girl replayed like a movie on repeat inside her head, as if they were taunting her.  
Jeongyeon shook her head. She couldn’t meet Sana that afternoon...but what if she paid her a visit right not?

 

Screw tomorrow!

 

Besides, she needed to know the truth.  
Grinning at the sudden idea, she changes her usual route to Sana's house.

After 10 minutes walking, Jeongyeon arrived at her house. It was dark and Sana's parents would probably question her appearance at this hour.

 

Unwilling to give up, Jeongyeon carefully went to her backyard. There was a small verandah and the window was open. All she have to do was climb to that verandah, which may be tricky ( but hey she's Yoo Jeongyeon).

And yes, it was a gamble. She didn’t know whether it was Sana's or her parents’ room.

 

Jeongyeon took the last gulp from the beer can and tossed it away.

After a couple minutes struggling, she finally gripped on the wooden rails and lifted herself up slowly.

The blonde hid behind the walls and heaved. She took a peek inside the window.

 

And it was miraculously worth the effort, because Sana was sitting at her study desk, most likely doing her homework.

 

Jeongyeon smiled genuinely. Staring at her, she missed Sana so much. Sana looked calm and elegant focusing on whatever she was writing down.

The light from her night lamp was shallow, and Sana was in her pajamas with her hair down.

 

Beautiful and enchanting.

 

Jeongyeon leaned against the window pane and closed her eyes. The sight was like a dream; a sweet, bewitching dream.

 

“Minatozaki Sana.”

 

Jeongyeon had softly called her name as she looked into the window. Sana jumped back at the sudden presence, hands clutching her chest.

 

“Oh my go-! ”

 

Sana frowned as she glared at Jeongyeon.

 

“What are you doing here?! Just a moment”, she said as she turned back to her workspace. Jeongyeon pursed her lips and sat on the window pane waiting for Sana.

Moments later, Sana closed her books and organized them in stacks —it was a habit of hers. She turned to Jeongyeon with her arms crossed.

 

“Did you just break into my house?” asked Sana, leaning her back on the desk.

Jeongyeon raised her brows and smirked.

“Sounds wrong when you put it like that..haa, what you gonna do about it? ”

Jeongyeon invited herself into Sana's room and walked towards the girl.

 

“I can expose you to my parents you know”, replied Sana, struggling to keep her poise.

Jeongyeon cornered her and leaned closer to her.

 

“But did you?” husked Jeongyeon, gazing into Sana’s shallow brown eyes.

Sana chuckles, Jeongyeon was right. She could have easily exposed Jeongyeon since her parents weren't sleeping at this time, but she didn't.

She eagerly wished Jeongyeon was here anyway. Sana wanted to ended her game and things had been going on smoothly according to plan.

 

Sana nodded defeatedly.

 

“Fine, you're here for the truth right? Go ahead, ask me what you want to know”.

 

“Now we're talking, just a quick question and I'll be going, so who is she?” asked Jeongyeon. She wasn’t going to have any of it, nor beat around the bush.  
Sana was taken aback by how determined and blunt Jeongyeon sounded, making her knees weak.

 

“Her name is Im Nayeon.”

 

Unsatisfied with Sana's answer, Jeongyeon tries again.

 

“I mean what are you guys? A thing?”

 

Sana creased her eyebrows and slid her hands onto Jeongyeon's shoulder, then wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

“We're not a thing. We're just friends. For now.” she replied, smirking at how unsettled Jeongyeon looked right now.

 

The blonde felt her blood boil, making her head hot and heavy.

 

Does Sana mean that she’s interested in this Nayeon girl? Jeongyeon clenched her teeth.

 

“Do you like her?”

 

“Do you like me?” countered Sana.

 

Jeongyeon went silent for a moment as she stared at Sana.

 

“So much, you have no idea.”

 

“Then kiss me.”

 

Jeongyeon raised her brows, not because she just confessed to liking Sana, but the girl had asked her to do something she's dying to do.

 

Kiss her.

 

Jeongyeon wanted Sana’s lips and Sana alone.

Wasting no time, Jeongyeon slid her hand onto the back of Sana's head and pressed their lips together. Her hands slides down to Sana's waist and to her thighs .

Sana gasped into Jeongyeon’s mouth as their lips touched, hands urgently pulling Jeongyeon's hair. Their lips move in sync as they kissed in hunger and desperation for one another.

 

“Mmm you taste like alcohol.” Sana's voice was muffled inside Jeongyeon's mouth. She carefully shoved Sana until her back hit the wall behind her, making sure not to create too much noise.

 

“It was just one can of beer”, murmured Jeongyeon lazily against her lips, before nuzzling to her jaw, kissing her way down to the shoulder and neck junction to suck at her soft skin.

Sana whimpers and pressed Jeongyeon's head harder to her neck wanting more. The blonde smirked when she saw the dark purplish spot formed on Sana’s milky white skin. She kissed it softly and trailed up to the sweet spot behind her ear.

 

“Sana... ”, moaned Jeongyeon into Sana’s ear, as her hands move lower towards Sana’s thigh.  
Jeongyeon know she's doing the right thing, hearing Sana moan to her kisses.

 

And she also knew that she couldn't stop the moment their lips touch. It was an addiction. She had always fantasised having this moment with Minatozaki Sana —and how she let herself off everytime Sana triggered her.

But apart from that, Jeongyeon did feel upset, she knew Sana was playing with her these few months. However, she couldn't be agitated on how Sana treated her, because Yoo Jeongyeon herself was the cause of this. It made her feel giddy on the inside.

 

Flustered by her own thoughts, Jeongyeon hesitantly pulled away, detaching herself from Sana and being out of breath.

 

Sana whines in disappointment.

 

“ Jeongyeonnie..” whispered Sana, cupping her jaw as she chased for her lips. It was going so well until Jeongyeon pulled away from their heated kiss.

Jeongyeon marvelled at the beautiful figure in front of her and leans in to peck her soft lips.

 

“I'm sorry...I-I'll get going now. I'll see you tomorrow ”, replied the blonde leaning their forehead together; nose kissing.

 

Jeongyeon turned around unwillingly as she walked towards the window.

 

“ Stay”, husked Sana as she followed Jeongyeon, grabbed both of her wrist and guided Jeongyeon to her bed, making Jeongyeon straddle her.

The blonde look down on Sana and her eyes were dark with desires.

She felt her insides were exploding by the way Sana’s breath was hitting her chest .

 

“ Can't you stay.. and stop running away from me?” She lifted her head and stared at Jeongyeon with an unreadable look. Her stares flitted down to Jeongyeon's plumped lips .

Sana closed her eyes as she reached out to her and stopped midway, letting Jeongyeon decide if she wanted to stay or not.

 

Jeongyeon sighed. How could she resist Sana above anything, she's crazy about her . She leaned down to meet Sana's soft pillow-like lips.

 

This kiss was much softer and more gentle than earlier, and it felt much better.

Jeongyeon pushed Sana softly and they fell on her bed with Jeongyeon on top of her. The blonde captain pulled away so she could stare at Sana and all Sana did was stare back sheepishly, cheeks red.

 

They both smiled.

 

“I want you so bad”, murmured the pretty girl, biting her own lips. As much as she wanted to lie about it Sana couldn’t.

 

“I know ”, grinned Jeongyeon and leaned down again, salivating her lips, hands caressing Sana's slender waist.

 

She pulled the pretty girl's lip into her own, biting gently. Jeongyeon slightly paused as her hands slides under Sana’s shirt to unclasp her bra, before tracing her finger against Sana’s stomach and up to her chest.

 

She proceeds to take off the shirt before taking off her own.

 

Sana breathed heavily from the touch. Her hands wandered to Jeongyeon's back to do the same.

Jeongyeon pulled away from Sana’s lips to shower her with soft kisses on her neck and down to her chest.  
Her hands glide down onto the hem of Sana's shorts and pulled it down .

 

At this moment she could think of anything else except badly wanting Sana and showing her love to her. It wasn't hard to admit that she may have fallen hard for Sana from the very first day she saw her on the bleacher.

 

Her cute shy, giggles, her angelic smiles, and how unexpectedly smart she was despite being clumsy. Her hidden charms that Jeongyeon noticed from time to time, and knew how they made her heart skip a beat.

 

Sometimes she would follow Sana whenever the girl walked alone on the street to make sure she reached home safely, or appear out of nowhere when Sana needed help. It might have seemed borderline creepy, but it was just her thing —how she silently took care of her.

 

She had prioritised Sana above anything and everything.  
With the last strokes Jeongyeon made, she wanted to make sure Sana knows that she wanted and was willing to do anything for her. Jeongyeon wanted to give Sana everything that she could offer.

 

Sana let out a high pitched whimper that was muffled against Jeongyeon's shoulder , nails digging on her shoulder blade, leaving some nails scratches onto it.  
Her back arched pressing on Jeongyeon's, and the blonde holding her waist keeping her in place.

 

If Jeongyeon weren't distracted, she would have probably flinched . The blonde groaned lowly, liking Sana's reaction.

 

Sana eases and flopped back to the mattress, breath uneven. Jeongyeon watches her and grinned as she flopped next to her. She kisses Sana's bare shoulder softly.

 

“Why are you grinning? ”, pouted Sana , who turned to Jeongyeon while still catching her breath. The blonde stared at her, Sana's eyes were still hazy .

 

“You..” she replied.

 

She caressed her cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ears when they're sticking to her face from the sweat.  
Sana skates her arms around the blonde's waist and laid on top of her, burying her face on Jeongyeon's neck.

 

“What about me? ”, asked sana distractedly, doodling on the girl's bare chest.

 

“You… hmm, look like a cute puppy ” joked Jeongyeon, which deservedly received a soft punch from frowning Sana.

 

“You're beautiful. . for real..” chuckled Jeongyeon as she gently played with Sana's baby hair on the back of her neck.

 

Sana smiled sheepishly. She liked compliments, especially Jeongyeon's .

They stayed silent for a moment enjoying each other warmth. Jeongyeon was the first to break the silence.

 

“hmm.. Sana.”

 

Sana hummed, almost fell asleep.

 

“I have to go.” Frankly she doesn't want to leave but she has to. They have school tomorrow and she didn't have her uniform with her. Besides, what would Sana's parents reaction be if they see her in Sana’s bed in the morning.

 

“Can you stay for the night? I still want to cuddle with you”, whined sana, lifting her head to look at Jeongyeon.

 

“I don't have a uniform for tomorrow ”, cupping her cheeks and looking sorry. Sana pouted.

 

“Wear mine”, as her eyes gleamed in excitement.

 

“ Can I?”

 

“Of course silly”, giggled Sana, pecking her lips and slumped back onto Jeongyeon’s chest.

 

“Sana ..d-do you... like me? ”, stuttered jeongyeon. She still needed Sana to answer, since the pretty girl didn't before they had gotten down to making love.

 

“Why you think I did this with you? Yoo Jeongyeon I..I really, really like you ”, answered sana genuinely while staring at Jeongyeon's dark brown orbs.

 

Mesmerised by how pure her answer was ,Jeongyeon leans in and kiss the tip of her nose. “I really like you too...like I’m crazy about you and it's crazy but I don’t want anyone but you. ”

 

The corner of sana's lips curled up into a smile.

 

“Oh really? I’m super duper crazy about you”, wiggling her eyebrows. Jeongyeon giggled at her comment and hugged her tighter.

Jeongyeon should never question this, because the answer has always been that Sana really likes her. Jeongyeon being insecure about her affection was honestly her favourite thought, as sadistic as it sounded.

She kissed her chin softly and let her lips lingered longer on Jeongyeon's skin. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Sana...be my girlfriend...I'll treat you like a queen, you’re the only one I want” cheeses the blonde as she pursed her lips. Replacing the word 'princess ', because Sana was after her queen.

Being cheesy and corny wasn’t her thing but for Sana she's willing to be. She knew the words girls always dream of hearing but have never meant it like she did now.

 

“Do you want me to answer yes? Because I will..very well say yes, but you have to keep your promise”, teased Sana as she snuggled on her nape .

“Anything and everything for you Queen Sana ”, replied Jeongyeon, playing along.

 

She could only imagine these moments in the future with Minatozaki Sana, and her only.

 

Sleeping next to her, having to hear her talking nonsense and tease her, it was all very cute . She can't wait to wake up with Sana the next morning .

 

 

The next morning, they woke up to having a hard time explaining to Sana's mum and dad but fortunately, or not, they were okay with Jeongyeon being with Sana.

 

Jeongyeon went to school in Sana's gym clothes. Her friends had questioned why, but Jeongyeon proudly stated “It's my girlfriend's” much to their amusement and surprise.

 

She was more than willing to keep her promise, and Sana couldn't be happier.

 

 

-230s-


End file.
